


Porqué Ellas

by Obsscure



Series: We Love the Women that Fandom Hates - 1ª Edición [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banner, Community: womenlovefest, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Fest, Gen, Header, Meta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>La subjetividad del amor me da superpoderes</i>. Intento de Meta que se ha quedado a medio camino entre la interpretación y el fangirlismo, porque amamos a las mujeres que el fandom odia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porqué Ellas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito durante la primera edición de _We Love the Women that Fandom Hates_ , para la comunidad [womenlovefest](http://womenlovefest.livejournal.com/) cuyo propósito es dedicar una semana completa dos veces por año, a celebrar con todo tipo de fanworks a los personajes femeninos de la ficción que han sido odiados, ignorados o que no reciben el afecto suficiente.

  


Joanna Beth Harvelle, parece el nombre de una sureña típica. Sin embargo Jo no lo es.

Rubia pero no tonta. Un poco infantil, sí. Era la niña de mamá y Ellen no era cualquier madre. Perdió a su padre en una cacería cuando era una niña y eso le dejó huella. Siempre intentó ser fuerte y demostrar que valía; que ella podía ser igual de buena cazadora que él, aunque no tenía experiencia, aunque se metiera en problemas por ello, porque necesitaba aprender y nadie quería la responsabilidad. Fue a la universidad y supo que no encajaba (cuando eres la rara de los cuchillos y haces líneas de sal en la ventana, es sólo cuestión de tiempo). Apuntó a Dean con una escopeta y cuando éste la desarmó, le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo. Quizás por eso la gente la odie; pero si un chico desconocido se metiera en mi negocio hurgando, le hubiera roto algo más. Claro, si yo tuviera su derecha. Quizá la odien más porque fue coqueta y se le veía a leguas su interés en Dean, ¿Podríamos culparla por eso?

Quizá es que no se veía suficientemente mujer. Claro, era una chiquilla; pero se les olvida que creció en el Roadhouse viendo pasar a cientos de cazadores entre sus mesas, escuchando historias, oliendo la sal con que cargaban sus armas, sintiendo alguna que otra vez que esa gente que combatía criaturas en la oscuridad no siempre tenía una mirada limpia para ella. Jo tenía vestigios de niña, y era normal. Jo tenía sonrisa de adolescente y los cuchillos afilados. Había tenido que madurar en muchas otras cosas. Jo podría ser yo, podría ser tú, aunque seguramente ninguna de nosotros sabe manejar un arma y nos moriríamos del miedo ante el asomo de una garras horrendas a través de la rendija.

Jo se fue de casa para hacerse valer y los años no pasaron en balde. Si en algún momento la has odiado, este es el momento justo para reconsiderarlo. Porque Dean se había _dado cuenta_ de Jo como mujer en el momento más inapropiado, porque quiso hacer valer el cliché de _Nuestra Úlltima Noche en la Tierra_ , cuando antes nunca lo había hecho. Porque Jo sabía que hay cosas más importantes que hacer cuando sólo te queda un día de vida. Y vivirlo con dignidad era una de ellas. Porque (y sí entonces no puedes quererla aunque sea un poquito, es que no tienes corazón) Jo ayudó a Dean a librarse del ataque de los Hellhounds pero fue gravemente herida en el proceso. Porque ella sabía que iba a morir y entonces decidió llevarse consigo a cuantos hellhounds pudiera. Porque si vas a sacrificarte no lo haces para que el chico guapo te bese; lo haces porque puedes darle el tiempo (tal vez muy poco, tal vez insuficiente) para que detenga el jodido apocalipsis. Jo Harvelle fue valiente.

Al menos, mereció el cielo, pero eso no lo hizo más fácil.

  


Una ladrona, mentirosa de oficio, sofisticada además. _Bitch_. Interesada, si te busca o pide tu ayuda es porque está implícito que algo va a darte a cambio y viceversa. No puedes jugar con ella, cualquier relación es un negocio, así estés salvando tu vida o la suya. Desconfía si te dice que es por generosidad. Desconfía de ella porque puede venderte si se da la ocasión. No pidas agradecimiento de su parte, espera un grueso fajo de billetes en tus manos. Siempre adelante de los Winchester. Astuta. Sin rodeos. La gente no soportó que los Winchester parecieran tontos a su lado.

Es obvio porqué la gente la odia. Es obvio que fue un personaje creado para hacer paralelismos: El negocio vs la familia, el beneficio vs el desinterés, etc. Quizá más fuerte fue el motivo de que pudiese convertirse en un interés amoroso. Y aunque no lo fue de ninguna manera, el contraste entre ella y los hermanos hacía que uno la shippeara sin esfuerzos. (¿Recuerdas los eye!sex con Dean, el sueño húmedo de Sam? Yo la shippeaba con Ruby aunque jamás se hubieran cruzado).

Bela tenía una fortuna y sin embargo robaba. Bela era un nombre inventado. Bela no tenía huellas digitales. Es una lástima que sólo el capítulo en que murió pudiese darnos pistas de sus porqués.

Bela no era una buena chica pero tenía un pasado trágico. ¿Qué clases de cosas le ocurren a una niña de 14 años para vender su alma a un demonio? Pueden decirme que no hay ninguna razón suficiente para que no hubiese madurado y hubiera tratado mejor a la gente. Yo creo que si matas a tus padres para evitar seguir siendo violada, algo va a quedar mal en ti por siempre, porque no hay justicia en la venganza y porque has vendido gran parte de tu humanidad. Y _Abby_ estaba así: rota e incapacitada para confiar en alguien; una niña sin rumbo a quien le pisaba los talones una sentencia. Quizá por eso no había sentimentalismos ni misericordia en ella, ni rastros de amistad o raíces, porque estaba cerrada a reconocer lo bueno en los demás, quizá porque en realidad nunca creyó en ello; porque ella vivía para el negocio, esperando tal vez poder librarse de alguna manera del trato infernal por sí misma.

Bela murió a los 24 por sus mismos errores, porque _bussines are bussines_ y un trato es un trato y accedió a que los Hellhounds le comieran las entrañas a cambio de algo. Y yo quise a Bela tantísimo cuando no se rompió ante Dean en esa habitación de motel cuando el le dijo que le ponía enfermo, porque pudo haber logrado su compasión pero eso no le era útil. Y la quise más cuando habló con Dean pidiéndole que matara a Lilith, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Porque no había salvación, porque era tan imperfecta, porque había sido incapaz de pedir ayuda, porque al final lo único que quería era salvarse.

  


La presentación de Ruby fue awesome. La chica que reparte patadas y cuchilladas por igual, salvando a Sam en el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada. Ruby parecía stalker, obsesiva con las papas fritas y el ketchup, parecía encaprichada con Sam y batía las largas pestañas en algo mezclado entre el coqueteo descarado y la autosuficiencia. En este punto ocurren dos cosas: la amas o la odias. Es el amor de tu vida o la Mary Sue más grande que has visto pisar este show. Si te esperas lo suficiente para el final de capítulo descubrirás la naturaleza de esta rubia preciosa: es un demonio. Entonces entras en conflicto: ¿Un demonio noble? Te lo crees o lo dudas, no importa porque el show ha cambiado la perspectiva y tú quieres saber a dónde te lleva el descubrimiento.

Ruby fue humana y bruja además. Y lo dice de forma en que sabes que comprende los miedos de Dean de perder todo lo intrínsecamente bueno de él en el infierno. También pese a su misterio, es capaz de mostrar verdadera simpatía por los Winchester, aunque Dean esté constantemente cuestionando su lealtad. Ruby les ayuda y les putea casi las mismas veces y no tiene reparos en hacer cosas dudosas con tal de sacarles del apuro. Guapa, altanera, útil, enojona. Y era tan shippeable como bonus. Resultaba natural porque Ruby no estaba precisamente para ser liada con nadie así que podías imaginarte lo que quisieras. Y si no la quieres entonces, pues la querrás por su cuchillo. Yo no puedo ser imparcial: Yo amaba sus hoyuelos al sonreír, amaba su pelo y sus pestañas enormes. Amaba hasta el colgante ese raro que no se quitaba nunca.

Luego viene el cambio en la cuarta temporada; ese desafortunado momento en el que Ruby ha perdido su antiguo recipiente. El problema, una vez que superas el disgusto inicial que Ruby ahora es morena, bajita y de labios raros, es que no hallas a _tu Ruby_ por ningún lado. No hay vestigios de su personalidad, su mordacidad se ha perdido y la forma en que se mueve y actúa es tan pasiva si lo comparas con aquel demonio de la temporada pasada.

Si alguna vez odiaste a Ruby es un buen momento para recordarlo. Si la amaste, es un buen momento para perder el sentimiento. Pero creo que por respeto al personaje, por lo menos puedes esperar un poco a que el tiempo te dé o no la razón. Si lo has hecho entonces vas a descubrir a Ruby, _esa Ruby_ , rascando bastante bajo la piel de este nuevo recipiente, pero el cambio tan drástico tiene una razón y los propósitos de Ruby ahora parecen distintos y poco a poco descubrimos que su naturaleza es algo que no puedes cambiar pese a todo. Si sigues odiándola te doy la razón en parte, pero la culpa no es de Ruby sino de sus creadores quienes son los que te han engañado realmente, los que te han engatusado para que confíes en que han tejido una trama distinta sobre la esencia de los individuos y sobre los grises del mundo, y te compres entonces una idea incompleta de la que no tienes reembolso.

A pesar de la locura final de Ruby, yo la seguí queriendo porque ella _tenía fe_ de una forma retorcida, porque ella tenía un ideal (extraño, incorrecto), porque pese a todo (y Dean no puede echárselo en cara) salvó a Sam, incluso de sí mismo y le dio un motivo para seguir con vida cuando su hermano fue al infierno. Ella siempre creyó que hacía un bien. 

Yo amo a Ruby, aunque ese no sea su nombre (si acaso mintió sobre eso). La amo sin pasado, sin futuro, llena de incoherencias, con la muerte cutre que la esfumó del panorama con el simple movimiento de muñeca de Dean y el atroz OOCeísmo (a Ruby que simplemente se le olvidó que justo en ese momento ella era más fuerte). La amo más cuando los guionistas la han reducido a la maldad unidimensional y acartonada inmerecidamente. Yo la quiero porque no supieron que hacer con ella, no supieron resolver su final con la misma grandiosidad con la que la introdujeron. Porque su potencial sobrevivirá (de mejor manera) en el reducido espacio fandómico que la quiere.

 

Tres chicas de Supernatural. Tres chicas muertas.  
Tres almas dirigidas a lugares tan distintos entre sí: El cielo, el infierno, la nada.  
Es extraño que después de escribir esto, de revisar el historial y detenerme en momentos específicos se me figure que ellas compartían muchas similitudes con los Winchester, y se me ocurren metáforas de la Teoría de Conjuntos con sus intersecciones, diferencias y complementos. Pero eso ocurrirá cuando tenga ganas de molerme las neuronas.

~▣~

**Author's Note:**

> Para otras entradas relacionadas a este fest y estas mujeres, pueden revisar [el masterpost](http://bunnies-farm.livejournal.com/29141.html) en mi comunidad, con recomendaciones de fanfics, fanvids, quotes y gifs :)


End file.
